


Love blooms where you least expect it too

by Amptony96



Series: Stronger Together [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amptony96/pseuds/Amptony96
Summary: Stiles has been hiding a secret so well he didn’t even know what the secret was until he himself as forced to embrace it. Isaac came from a dark past riddled with pain and loss; somewhere along the way he fights back the memories. Which he suspects may be due to his frenemy Stiles whom he has an ever-growing admiration and desire for.





	1. The Beinning of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware this is my first ever attempt at writing anything other than an essay for school so bear with me! I love Isaac he is so much more than a pretty face and that is my goal for people to see him the way I do. Stiles is another favorite whom i wish more people were like. This is my take on them as characters and what I would see their growing relationship to be like. Please comment and tell me what you think, areas of improvement, ect... If this has an overall good reaction I will try to keep this a long running mini series

The rain was a sign; total neon-flashing sign for Stiles as he drove in his baby blue jeep towards Scott’s house. Thinking of Scott brought fond childhood memories flooding into the forefront of his mind. Bitter sweet were the memories because nothing has ever been the same since that day, the day when everything changed and all with a single bite. That sudden thought brought a shiver down Stiles’ spine regret and guilt shooting through him like the lightning

accompanying the misty morning rain. Scotts house coming into view pulled Stiles from the endless wave of emotion

and memories. Throwing the car into park Stiles decides to give himself a prep talk. “Alright…no worries its just 

three dudes hanging out nothing out of the ordinary about that. Well except for the fact that it used to just be two 

dudes hanging out him and Scott before the sulking shadow named Isaac with his best friend stealing ways came into 

their life” a little jealousy creeping into his voice. With a heavy sign he remembers promising Scott that he would try to 

at least tolerate Isaac since he was now living with the McCall’s. It wasn’t that they were exactly enemies but rather 

Isaac was the vinegar to his oil, they didn’t mix due to the drastic differences between their personalities. Opening his 

car door Stiles jumps out slamming the door and taking off towards Scott’s front door dodging the rain as best he can as 

if they were bullets (sadly he has gotten better at it…dodging bullets that is). Reaching the sanctuary that is the front 

door Stile knocks Smiling triumphantly as he realizes he isn’t soaking wet but rather damp. His smile fades as he sees 

the crystal blue eyes of one Isaac Lahey. Isaac opens the door and finds one smiling shivering Stiles Stilinski, with his

heightened hearing Isaac hears a little jump from Stiles’ heart as their eyes lock. A Smirk playing on his face Isaac 

keeps eyes trained on those doe eyes of Stiles. And so the game begins they did this every time they meet one trying to 

assert dominance over the other via a staring contest. Not expecting Isaac to open the door is startled by the sudden

appearance of his frenemy. “Why do you play this game with me Lahey?” “Because I always win Stilinski” Isaac taunts.

Knowing Scott will come any second to end the game Isaac resorts to cheating. Crossing his arms across his chest 

Isaac leans against the door framing knowing his shirt is riding up exposing his golden happy trail. Not even five seconds

and Stiles eyes dart down sneaking a peek at that glorious midsection of Isaac’s. “Really Stilinski couldn’t even resist for 

a few seconds!” Isaac whispers with a smirk. “I ugh don’t know what you are talking about Lahey! Some dirty or 

something got in my eye “Oh well if that’s the case why do you have a bit of drool hanging out of your mouth.”


	2. boys being boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of smash bros and unrealized attraction arise during bros night between Isaac and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second go at this...I tried to write more dialogue because I felt that was what was lacking in chapter 1 anyway i hope you all enjoy and find a place in your heart for a ship called Stisaac

"Will you two stop bickering and close the door already! You guys are letting in the cold." Scott yells from the couch too

lost in his video game to really pick up on the context of their unabashed bickering. Color traveling up to his finely

sculpted cheek bones Isaac moves aside allowing Stiles entrance into his new found home. As he and Stiles walk over to 

the couch to watch Scott struggle in vain to win at super smash bros he feels a warmth spread throughout his entire

body realizing for the first time in years the place he lives in actually feels like home. "Ugh Scott how could you lose to 

Jigglypuff?!? You bring disgrace to your family name" Stiles emphasizes this by flailing his arms about almost whacking

Isaac in the face. Interrupting him from his happy thoughts. "Stiles man watch out, you are such a spaz! I swear

sometimes you act like a fish out of water." "Oh its on Lahey for I challenge you to a smash duel for your disrespectful

words towards my honor." Stiles eyes alight with determination as he steals Scotts controller and tosses the other over

to his advisory. "Ha! won't be much of a duel considering all you do is push random buttons Stilinski." Isaac states with a

small grin as he selects Pit to be his character. Stiles chooses to be the pokemon trainer since you can be Squirtle,

Ivysaur, and Charizard which matches perfectly since Stiles is like a leaf in the wind always moving and changing. That

realization shocks Isaac to his core because he should not be noticing these small things about people but especially

Stiles! As their battle rages on both are so busy trying to push the other off the screen down with fast calculated

combos and the sheer luck of a random push of a button. They do not notice Scott left the room to answer his

cellphone. "Hey Allison what's up? I haven't been able to stop thinking about last night!" adoration seeping into Scotts

voice. "I would come over but I kinda promised Stiles and Isaac a bros night and without me..well you know how they are

when you leave them alone." "Your dad wont be home for the night due to a hunting trip?" "Hey you cheated! I demand a

rematch!" Isaac shouts with an edge of a growl. "Whatever you want man either way I am gonna beat you again...how

does it feel to lose to a what did you call me Isaac oh thats right a spaz!!" Stiles loudly gloats. "Okay okay no need to

get your bow and quiver out! I'll be there in fifteen but if Isaac rips out Stiles' throat with his teeth just know it is all your

fault Allison" Scott says a little too endearing considering he just talked about his best friends throat being torn out.

Walking back into the heated battle field known as the living room Scott passes in front of Stiles blocking his view. And

in that moment Isaac sends an arrow flying hitting his target square in the chest with an aim that could match Allison's.

The hit sends Squirtle flying off the screen brining the battle to a close. "Awe that is totally not fair Scott got in the

way!" Stiles groans while shooting Scott with the meanest death stare he could muster. "Haha yeah I guess that was my

bad" Scott says activating his secret weapon (his puppy dog eyes) and focusing them on Stiles who caves instantly. "Yeah

well the two werewolves would stick together..." "Well actually guys about that...this wolf has got to run Allison called

and invited me over since Chris will be gone tonight" Scott tentatively says looking at the ground scratching the back of

his head. All amusement draining from Isaac's voice "Scott you can't be serious..what kind of alpha would abandon his

pack for a girl! Even if said girl is Allison Argent whom happens to be home alone." "I can't believe I am saying this but I

agree with sourwolf the second" Stiles states indignantly. "Come on now guys don't do this to me! You know that Allison

and I never get to have time to ourselves due to her overprotecting supernatural hunter of a father! Sides you two seem

to be getting along and can have a true video game war human vs wolf with no interruptions! I really hate to run but she

is waiting for me" Scott says as he once again uses his puppy dog eyes on both boys. Which brings chorus of groans

from both boys. Striding to the door Scott turns back to look at his friends smiling as he sees that friendship is

starting to bloom when it seemed almost impossible at the beginning. As the door clicks shut Scott barley hears Stiles say

"So best two out of three? Or are you afraid now that you can't cheat since Scott's gone. I mean how humiliating to lose

to me, a human." Sarcasm dripping from Stiles' voice. With a roll of his eye's Scott starts running not minding the rain since nothing would/could stop him from reaching the love of his life. "Shut up and pick a character before I sink my canines into that

beautiful neck of yours" Isaac half threatens not realizing his unconscious slip proving to himself and Stiles that there

may be more between them besides sarcasm and snarky comments. 


	3. Loud growling and soft confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner is crowned and the banter continues sadly both Stiles and Isaac are interrupted by a growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted and rewrote the third chapter. Tried to take it like 10 times slower feed back both good and bad are always welcome and appreciated!

After a gruesome set of 3 out of 5 the undeniable winner was crowned. Isaac was never a big video game player but in

his past he was able to beat his brother Camden every once in awhile. So winning, especially against Stiles whose

reputation of being near impossible to beat via Scott boosted Isaac’s confidence from -10 to -1. Isaac’s grin only

brightened as he turned and saw Stiles’ face wide eyed and opened mouth. Gears turning to figure how he could have

possibly have lost to Sourwolf the second. Laughing Isaac comments “Someone needs to all the Guinness recorders

because this is the longest period of time that you have been quiet”. The quip snaps Stiles out of his thoughts “Hey!

That’s not true, I lasted a whole two hours for the SAT testing!” Stiles says indignantly. “Hmmm sure you did” Isaac says

with not small amount of doubt. “Fine! Tomorrow at school you can ask Lydia she was witnessed the whole thing”

ending his sentence by sticking out his tongue at Isaac. Their banter was rudely interrupted by the growl of Isaac’s

stomach. “Wow man! No need to wolf out, geez did Derek not teach you control?” Color blossoming on Isaac’s cheeks at

both the sound and question. “no yeah that came from my empty stomach” Isaac says with a lopsided grin. Rolling his

warm honey eyes Stiles get’s up too focused on trying to figure out what he could cook. “The problem is that we are at

the McCall house otherwise I could cook up a mean meal, Melissa for all her strong points isn’t a big cooker more of a

eat out kind of person” Stiles yells to Isaac with a small frown. Walking up behind Stiles “Hmm well maybe we should

move to your house. I mean the rain stopped and I kinda want to end the day a winner” as if to further convince Stiles to

relocate to his house Isaac’s stomach rumbles again. “Haha you must really be hungry if you are willing to try my

cooking without any previous experience…I mean I learned from the best, my mom but Scott won’t eat my food because

he says I am a little heavy handed with the spices. Too sensitive of a palliate that boy has” Stiles muses. Interrupting

Stiles Isaac begs “Please lets just go to your house I am wasting away over here!” Emphasizing his point Isaac lifts up his

shirt exposing his lower abdomen in all its glory. Not knowing where to look exactly Stiles focuses on the light trail of

golden hair leading to Isaac’s crotch. “Well one you need to shave man girls and boy alike prefer a well kept man and

two you aren’t kidding do they not feed you or something? Come one we are fixing this now!” Stiles grabs Isaac’s hand

and leads him to the door, only stopping so that Isaac can lock the door before continuing to Roscoe letting go only to

open the door before hopping into Roscoe and unlocking the door for Isaac to clamber in. A little bewildered at Stiles

shift in character Isaac simply gets into the jeep and buckles up before Stiles takes off heading toward the Stilinski

house. “So what’s up with you Stilinski? You have a fire that I don’t usually see unless someone or thing threatens our

pack.” Isaac inquires. Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts Stiles finally responds. “Hmm well I haven’t really

had the chance to cook a honest to god home cooked meal, well since my mom died. She taught me everything I know

and we used to cook for all of us Scott, Melissa, dad, mom, and I even some of the deputies would stop by for dinner. I

tried to continue after she passed…but without her in the kitchen with me it didn’t feel right. However she always

cooked for those who were hungry and until my last breath I will always try to be like her” Stiles says this with such

conviction Isaac is hit hard with the fact that they have something in common. Trusting hid instincts Isaac softly starts

to talk “I had a mom at one time, she was the family’s anchor. We didn’t cook together but we sang. I haven’t sung since

she died.” Voice cracking the emotions getting the better of him Isaac switches topics “We are here! Come on Stilinski

you promised me a meal” Feeling a bit emotional himself Stiles is glad for the change of topic, his heart flutters a little

as he realizes Isaac did for them both what Stiles usually did for everyone else. Switch topics and keep the mood happy

or bearable by rambling or joking. “Yeah for sure man lets get inside!” Stiles says as he opens the jeeps door with a half

grin turning back to Isaac to make sure that he was following.


	4. Hot in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the kitchen as Stiles shows off his culinary skills  
> Isaac likes this Stiles..A LOT

As they walked into the house Isaac picked up the subtle twinge of happiness rolling off of Stiles. The other boys’ emotions contrasted Isaac’s own when he would walk into his old house. As they walked into the kitchen Stiles stood a little taller as if he was entering his element. “So what are you craving?” Stiles asked with his head in the pantry. “Um I don’t know to be honest…my favorite type of food is Mexican! But that might be too much to ask for so whatever you feel comfortable making really Stiles.” As if he made a decision Stiles reaches in and pulls out six or seven spices placing them on the counter and deftly moves to the fridge bringing out a ziplock of ground beef, head of lettuce, a bag of tortillas, six rip tomatoes, an onion, cilantro, a Serrano pepper, and two limes. “HA piece of cake! Mexican it is so says the videogame champ” Stiles says with a wide grin. He doesn’t know where to look from the different choices Stiles, the ingredients, or the raw meat (must be a wolf thing). “My mom was polish but she learned how to make ground beef tacos after I became addicted to them via Melissa.” Stiles’ eyes grew glossy and his smile dimmed for a second and Isaac bite his lip tempted to try and take his pain away though it wasn’t physical. Because the look Stiles is wearing Isaac has also worn. People think that it gets easier as time goes by when you lose a loved one yet it’s the small things that stay as a reminder that never really make it easy. Because the person you lost comes back like a ghost tainting the present with bittersweet memories. Startled out of his mental monologue by the speak suddenly coming to life. “I hope you don’t mind but I need music when I cook” Stiles says as he picks Say Something turning back to the task at hand with his music in the background Stiles gets to work. Isaac is star struck while he watches Stiles gracefully chop, cut, and slice as if he was a chef on the Food Network shows. The knife blurring and reflecting the kitchen light making the light dance along the wall. The truly amazing thing was that Stiles became super Stiles. The normally uncoordinated and awkward human transformed into a graceful and beautiful power in the kitchen all while lip singing song after song blasting from the speaker. Making quick work of the veggies and separating them into small glass bowls Stiles grabs bigger bowl and takes half the diced tomatoes and throws them in along with the Serrano pepper (seeds and all), three pinches of onion, three handfuls of cilantro, and squeezing half a lime into the mixture with a bit of salt. Folding the ingredients into each other Stiles syncs to the song one in a million by Hannah Montana. Once satisfied that the pico de gallo is nicely mixed stiles squeezes the other half of the lime on top of the salsa. Happy with his work he smiles proudly and sticks the pico de gallo into the fridge to cool. “Isaac as much as I love the attention can you set the table pretty please?” barely taking his eyes off the oiled and warming cooking pan. “Yeah of course Stiles.” Lost once again in his culinary art Stiles starts sprinkling this and that into the ground beef enriching its natural flavor and aroma. Sizzling and the smell of cooking meat lands on Isaac ears and teases his nose making his stomach growls as he grabs the little dishes of cut up veggies to bring to the table. Once that is done Isaac moves onto the plates unsure where to place them exactly he decides to sit one down the opposite of the other happy with his arrangement Isaac moves toward the kitchen where the every growing smell of deliciousness hangs in the air making his mouth water. As he enters he hears Stiles actually singing Bubbly by Colbie Caillat “I always know…that you make me smile please stay for awhile…” lost in the energy that is Stiles Stilinski Isaac leans in the door frame eating this moment up wile his stomach flutters a bit. Chalking it up to hunger he clears his throat “It starts in my soul and I lose all control….fuckin A! Isaac warn a chief next time! The kitchen is the least safest place to sneak up on someone!” Stiles berates as he transfers the perfectly seasoned ground beef into a bowl. “Go now the oil is done heating and the shells will be done in less than 5! And if you mention my singing to anyone I will add dried up wolfsbane into your pico de gallo” Stiles says barely pulling off his glare as the blush starts to fade from his cheeks.


	5. Even the happiest smile fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The food was prepared, the table set, the meal delicious. Only one problem cooking always brought two things...overwhelming bitterly sweet memories and delicious food. How will Isaac react to this sudden turn of events?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me life has been hectic and also I was trying to find a beta sadly nobody was willing so i apologize for the misspelled, comma splices, and run on sentences that you will more than definitely find in this chapter. Any and all feedback and comments are welcome along with any offers to beta!   
> A side not hopefully now that I am out of school and have one less job I can devote more time and attention to this work.

"Oh my GOD...Stiles so GOOD...When did you get so good at this?!"   
"Isaac calm down they are only tacos" Stiles laughs   
"No they are way more than just tacos Stiles, what did you do to make them taste like heaven?"   
With an elaborate eye roll Stiles responds "Isaac didn't you know? Anything with the name Stilinski is bound to taste heavenly."   
Isaac’s traitorous thoughts point out the obvious question. (Does that include the human named Stilinski?) Struggling to fight the rising blush to his cheeks Isaac is too distracted to respond.   
Never truly liking long periods of silence or rather silence in general Stiles does what he does best. Flailing his hands realizing what his words may have been interpreted as he rushes to undo the awkwardness. "Well..I mean...technically its just my..my moms recipes that truly taste like heaven." At the unintentional mention of his mom, Stiles overwhelmed with memories and buried feelings lets his guard slip. "Everyone says my cooking is just like my moms, but I know it’s mediocre at best. No one will ever be able to duplicate anything that Claudia Stilinski could do" Sorrow, regret, and guilt radiated off of Stiles. Not knowing what to do with Stiles confession and breakdown Isaac's wolf instincts kick in urging him out of the chair towards the eerily silent broken boy. Eyes glowing golden yellow Isaac see's the pulse on the boys neck beating franticly smelling the turmoil roll off clouding his senses choking him on the raw pain that is Stiles' sorrow. Fighting through the overwhelming storm that is Stiles, Isaac leans down wrapping his arms around the grieving boy. Laying his head in the crook of his neck black veins leeching away the pain from the dark depressed boy. After what seems like eternity, Stiles rest his head on top of Isaac's head. His hand finds its way into Isaac's golden curls and they stay like that in silence. Their meal turned cold, forgotten as the past was brought into the present souring what once was a day filled of innocence and happiness.


End file.
